When He Loved Me
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: ﻿When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart. When he loved me. Snittery slash. Songfic. Snitch is betrayed by Skittery...or so he thinks. Read and Review please.


_**DISCLAMER:** I own nothing. Not Newsies, not the song "When She Loved Me", nada (except Shannon who I really hope is not a Mary Sue)!_

_**WARNING:** Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it._

**

* * *

**

I remember Skittery. He was my first friend, my first partner, and my first love. We were un-separable. If anyone were to look at Skittery they would think he was glum and dumb, like Racetrack said. But that's not what I saw in him. He was just a boy that had a hard life and just needed some love.

_I can never forget the first day I met him. Stephen was eleven and I was ten when he came to the lodging house. He was a real quite kid back then, and didn't really socialize with the other newsies. One day, after finishing selling my papes early, I raced back upstairs to the bunks. There was Stephen, he had his legs pulled up to his chest and his shoulders were shaking.. I watching for a while before concluding that he was crying. I had an urge to run down stairs and tell Kloppman, but something held me there. I don't know if it was the soft whimpering from him, or something else. Slowly, I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He gasped and jumps up, his eyes red and puffy._

"_Um...hi, Stephen." I stutter. Stephen sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Um, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, fine," Stephen sniffed again._

"_You don't look fine."_

"_What does it matter to you?!"_

"_I'm just curious. You know, you're the new guy and all, and you don't talk with the other boys." I paused. "Actually you seem kind of skittish." Stephen gave me an weird stare before he whipped his nose with his sleeve. There was silence between us._

"_She...she left me," he sniffled miserably. "Mama...didn't love me any more..." He whipped his nose again. I looked at him._

"_Hey, at least you had a mama," I said to him. "I was born in the woods and abandoned when I was just a few minutes old. The only reason why I'm here today is because a pack of wolves found me and took me in as one of their own. But even then I wasn't treated kindly, I was always the last one to eat, and I always had to stay at camp. That's when I ran away and found this place." Stephen looked at me with utter surprise._

"_Really?!"_

"_No." He stares at me before giggling, then bursting out laughing. I join along with him. "Gee, not only are you skittery, you believe things I say." Stephen stopped laughing and looked at me._

"_What did you call me?" asking, more curios than angry._

"_Skittery?"_

"_Yeah that, how'd you made that up?" I scratched my head._

"_I don't know. You seem skittish, so wouldn't Skittery make sense as your nickname?" Stephen thought a moment then smiled._

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

"_Ok, then your name from now on is Skittery!" I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the stairs. "Come on! Let's go tell the others!"_

"_You little snitch," Skittery said playfully. I looked back at him and noticed there was something shining in his eyes. But I ignored it and just grinned at him._

"_That's my name, don't wear it out!"_

__

"_Hey Snitch!" he said cheerfully. I tilt my head a bit to acknowledge his presences. "What's wrong Snitch?"_

"_I couldn't sell the last of my papes," I blurt out holding up the spare papers. "Now I have to eat them."_

"_Why?" Skittery asked. Even though he had been a newsy for three years now, he still didn't know all the traditions there was to being a newsboy. So I explained it to him. He looks at me with interest then takes the papers and starts counting them. He hands me two. "Here, this is your half, these are my half." I blinked at him._

"_No Skitts, you don't have to." I tried to take the papers back from him but he pulled his half away._

"_No, I'm not gonna let you get sick! Remember the last time you ate the rest of your papes that you didn't sell?" he sternly said. _Yeah, I remember, _I thought bitterly. _I was the one hacking up my food for the next few days._ "I don't want you to get sick like that again. It scares me. So, I'm helping you." He shoved my half of the papers into my arms, tears off a corner piece off his half and starts eating it. I blink at him, then smiled._

"_Gee Skitts, your thoughtful." I say shyly. He smiles as he tears off another piece of newspaper and pops it in his mouth. I start to do the same to my half. We both walk briskly to the lodging house. Before we enter Skittery looks at me and grins. There was something in his eyes again, the same thing he had three years ago when we first met. I shivered as he turned and entered. That was when I first fell in love with him._

__

"_Hey," he says dully._

"_Guess what news I dug up!" I didn't give him time to guess. "There's a rumor going around saying that Racetrack and Spot are together! Can you believe that?! Spot! Mr. I-Am-Brooklyn-Hear-Me-Roar Conlon!" Skittery gave me an odd look._

"_I'm surprised everyone is noticing just now." he says dryly._

"_You knew all along?!"_

"_Well, _DUH! _Sheesh, it's been obvious for years now! People can be so stupid sometimes." I glared at him._

"I'm_ one of the stupid people who didn't notice Skitts," I hiss. His face turns a little pink._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean you."_

"_It's ok," I said to him. That's the problem with me loving Skittery now, he can shoot the harshest of comments at me, and I'll just brush them off and forgive him like that. "What are you doing up here in the bunks alone any ways?"_

"_Just thinking." _

"'_Bout what?"_

"_Stuff..."_

"_Stuff...what?"_

"_Snitch."_

"_You were thinking about me? Aw how sweet!" I ment that as a joke, but the way Skittery reacted you would think someone had just told him that he sounded like he loved them._

"_NO! I mean...not entirely...no! I mean...oh damn...what I-I ment to say..." I covered my hand over his mouth._

"_Skittery, your being skittish again," I said. I released my hand from his mouth and changed my tone into concern. "Now, were you, or were you not thinking about me?" He looked at me. Then, he took my hand and started playing with it a little. A habit I was already used to._

_**And when he was lonely,  
I was there to comfort him,**_

"_Well, maybe a little," he admitted. "But not in a bad way. It was a good way, a very good way." There was silence again. Then he looked at me straight in the eye and squeezed my hand. "Snitch, please don't hate me for what I'm about to say...but..." He paused. "I love you." More silence. I was shocked, the boy that I had been crushing on for three years actually loved me back! Skittery must have thought that I was disgusted because he let my hand go. I hold on to it. I smiled at him and leaned forward. The kiss was fast but it was the best feeling I had ever had. I moved back._

"_Since when Skittery?" I asked._

"_Since you gave me my nickname." he replies. "You?"_

"_Three years ago." He smiles and rests his fore head against mine. His eyes are shining with the same thing I've seen for many years now. I smile too._

_**And I knew that he loved me.  
**_

Many more years pass, and Skittery and I become very close. Closer than ever. Then a war comes along. Skittery signed up to go fight for his country. I begged him not to go, but he insisted. He was brave that way. Then he promised me that when he returned, he would marry me.

Once he set off to war we completely lost connections to each other. Every night, I would wake up in a cold sweat, dreaming about Skittery just lying there on the battle field, dead. I decided to give up on hoping to ever see him again, but something in side me tells me to not give up. So...I wait.

__

"Snitch!" I spun around and looked at the direction of the voice that called me. There he was. My mouth fell open.

"Skittery!" I yowled with happiness. We race towards each other and embraced one another. I pulled back and looked at him. He looked more muscular than he did when he first left. He no longer looked "glum and dumb", he looked more proud and smart. "You look so grown up..."

"Stephen!" I quickly back away from Skittery as a young women came over. She smiled at me. I noticed that she was pregnant. "Hello."

"Hi..."I said cautiously. Skittery smiled at the woman.

"Snitch this is Shannon. Shannon this is my friend Snitch." Skittery introduces. Shannon smiled at me as she started playing with her curls shyly.

"Nice to meet you Snitch," she said shyly. There was a ring! A ring on her finger! I glance at Skittery's hand. He has one too! He had forgotten about me! He didn't keep his promise to me! He lied!

_**Lonely and forgotten,  
Never thought he'd look my way,  
And he smiled at me and held me,  
Just like he used to do.  
**_

"Nice meeting you too Shannon," I lied. _Two can play at that game Skittery!_ My brain hisses. "Well, it was nice talking to you two. I-I need to go now." I turn and try to leave but Skittery placed a hand on my shoulder. _Get your hand off my shoulder you pervert!_

"Snitch, listen. This afternoon, will you meet me at the docks? I want to tell you something," Skittery says. I nod and walk away. My heart was broken.

_**Like he loved me,  
When he loved me.  
**_

I though he had really cared about me. I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. No, there was no point in living any longer. I couldn't face to meet him again. Sure I'll be at the docks, but Skittery is gonna get the shock of his life.

**SKITTERY'S P.O.V**

"I'm glad you could come with me Shannon," I say to my cousin. "I'm so nervous right now! Do you think he'll say yes?" I pull off the ring I had on my hand. It was Snitch's ring. The ring I promised I would ask him to marry me with. I had kept it on my own hand to always remember my Snitch. Shannon rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Stephen, I told you for the millionth time, yes! Did you see how he acted when he saw you again?"

"I guess your right," I smiled. "If he says yes, then you and your husband are invited to come to our wedding." Shannon smiled.

"Oh lovely! I love weddings!" I laughed as we made our way to the docks. I stopped dead in my tracks.

**SNITCH'S P.O.V**

"SNITCH!!" I turn slowly and see Skittery and Shannon there. Tears start to roll down my cheek again as I finish tying up the large boulder on the rope around my waist. "Snitch no!!"

I ignored him. Just like he ignored his promise to marry me when he returned. I take a running start before I land in the icy water. I slowly feel my self sink lower and lower in to the darkness. I looked up to the surface and saw Skittery's eyes shining at me. Now I knew what those eye used to hold. During the first time we met, when he offered to help me eat my left over papers, when we first kissed. It was love.

But that love disappeared now. Now, that love would shine only in front of Shannon._**  
**_

_**When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together,  
Lives within my heart.  
When he loved me.  
**_

_Good bye Skittery, I love you._

_

* * *

Kay, just to make things clear: Shannon and Skittery are just cousins. Ok? Oh gosh, I'm sore, plus I think I'm either sick, or am sick from allergies. But either way, my throat hurts, and it freakin' hurts to swallow! (sighes) Ok, review please!_


End file.
